


EHS-Emon High School

by megan_wont_go_to_heaven



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-17 13:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megan_wont_go_to_heaven/pseuds/megan_wont_go_to_heaven
Summary: Percy is the new kid at EHS but it doesn't take him long to make friends with an a lively group that quickly pull him into there teenage adventures.





	1. When Percy Met Pike

It would be a lie to say that Percy had chosen to be enrolled at Emon High. That choice was made by the social workers after his last encounter with the local constable. They believed a private school would do him good. So Dr. Ripply the social worker talked with the principle and Percy sat outside the office waiting to just get on with the whole ordeal.

Across the room from Percy was the school's main desk which was  being run by a short man who was currently unoccupied--unoccupied enough to take notice of the young Percy. 

“It’s been awhile since we’ve had some fresh meat here at our little school. So tell me what is your name?” He spoke with a thick accent.   

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III,” was the smooth reply. 

“Now that is one heck of a name. But you may want to shorten it in the future.”

“I’ll consider it.”

“As for me, I go by Murtin. My wife--the principle that is--may be a while but someone from peer outreach should be coming for you soon. Cookie?”

“Thank you.”

Percy moved over to the desk where a small basket of cookies sat and took one. As his back turned to the door he heard it open. 

“Good morning, Martin,” he heard a female voice say.

“Murtin.”

“I’m sorry. Murtan?”

“Murtin,” he said a bit irritated. “And you’re here for this young man I believe.”

Percy turned around with his mouth still half full of cookie to see the new arrival. She was an especially petite blond with one of the most sincere smiles he had seen in a long while. He managed to push out a somewhat coherent greeting while swallowing.

“Hello. My name is Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III...but you can call me Percy.” 

“I’m Pike Trickfoot. It is so nice to meet you Percy! I’ve been sent by peer outreach to show you around and help you get adjusted.”

“I appreciate that, thank you.”

“Wonderfull. Shall we start then?”

“Yes, let’s. It was a pleasure meeting you Murten.”

“Stay out of trouble you two,” Murten said as the two began exiting the door.

Percy didn’t choose to go to Emon High. But this is where his choices led him and where it would lead was just something he would have to wait and see.


	2. When Percy Met Two Twins And A Grog

It didn’t take long for Pike to show Percy his locker or point out directions to all his classes as they went. It wasn’t profound or even an exciting conversation but it somehow was more pleasant than any Percy could recall having at the foster home. He suspected it was due to the absence of the soul corrupting hopelessness that permeated the foster home. 

“So as long as you remember to avoid the north staircase after seventh period you should be fine,” concluded Pike. “Was that ok? Do you have any questions?”

“No, you have been a perfect guide so far.”

“Oh, good! And since we’re in the same homeroom I can introduce you to my friends.”

Percy nodded as he closed the locker and followed Pike into the classroom. 

“Good lord, is that a student,” asked Percy as he entered the room. He was referring to the large burly boy sitting in the back row giggling over something on his deck. 

“Oh that’s Grog,” said Pike. “And the twins he’s sitting with are Vex and Vax. Vex is the girl and Vax is the boy.” 

Upon hearing his name Grog’s head looked up and his face broke out into a wide grin. 

“Pike! Come look what I made,” he yelled. As Pike and Percy approached he held up a crudely drawn caricature of Vax complete with “I’m stoopid” word bubble. This earned a snicker from Vex and a middle finger from Vax. 

“It’s very nice Grog,” said Pike. Grog giggled before his expression suddenly became confused.  

“Wait a minute,” he said. “There’s an extra person here.”

“You perception is almost as good as your drawing skills,” said Vax.

“And that picture is very accurate,” said Vex.

“Shut it stumpy. Who’s this Pike,” continued Vax.  

“Oh, this is Percy! He just transferred here,” Pike answered. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all,” said Percy with a nod. He slid into a desk in front of Vex and let the three of them start asking all of their introductory questions. They didn’t get to say much before the first bell rang and Percy’s first day truly began.

 


	3. When The Twins Do Business

Homeroom passed quickly. Percy was about to go his separate way when he felt an arm entwined with his on both sides. Vex was on his right arm and Vax on his left.

“Room 304?” asked Vex.

“Room 305,” replied Percy.

“Good, we’ll walk with you,” said Vex. The twins pulled Percy through the halls uncaring of the disturbance they made with their three person chain.  

“After all we barely had time to talk in homeroom. Where did you say you transferred from?” asked Vex. 

“The public school over in Whitestone,” said Percy.

“Whitestone? That’s 45 minutes north of here,” said Vax.

“And an hour by bus. Admittedly it’s a bit of a commute but EHS is a much better school,” said Percy with a shrug. “And I don’t really have a choice.”

“At least tell me you plan on having a car to help,” said Vax.

“Only if I can manage to raise the money for one myself,” said Percy.  The twins shot each other a quick look behind Percy’s back. 

“We might be able to help with that,” said Vax. “We’re very good with money.”

“No, I’m good with money,” corrected Vex. 

“Ok, she’s good with money but I know how you can make it easily,” said Vax.

Percy looked between the two twins trying to discern their intentions. He didn’t think they were up to anything devious.

“And how do I go about making money?” Percy asked. The twins smiled.

“We have a little business venture going on and we think you might be a good fit for it,” said Vax. 

“Not illegal or anything,” added Vex. “But it’s certainly not conventional what we do.”

“But we like you Percy, and we want to give you a chance,” said Vax.

“You think you’re up to it Percy?” asked Vex.

“You haven't told me what ‘it’ is,” said Percy. “But I’m always up for challenge.”

“That’s the spirit. But time is running short so how about we pick this up at lunch?” asked Vax. 

“Allright. I’ll see you at lunch,” said Percy. He detached himself from the twins and began to push his way into the classroom. 

“Wait, Percy,” called Vex. “Before you go take this. It’ll help give you a start towards your new car.” She took Percy’s hand and pressed a  neatly folded check into his hand. 

“You're giving him money,” said an incredulous Vax. “Since when do you give people money?”

“Vex, I can’t possibly take this,” said Percy.

“Listen, this is an investment,” started Vex. “I like Percy and I have faith in him. Besides it will be beneficial to all of us if I’m not the only one with a car--Grog and Scanlan won’t have to ride in the flatbed of my truck anymore. And I fully intend to be payed back. Right Percy?”

“Percy, don’t do it. She’ll own your soul,” warned Vax.

“I’ve sold my soul to worse,” said Percy. “I accept this gracious gift and fully intend to pay it back.”

“Good. Now let’s go brother before we’re late,” said Vex as she turned on her heel and entered the nearby classroom. Vax followed. 

Percy also turned to enter his own classroom where he looked at the check Vex had given him. Looking at it he knew Vax was right and Vex now virtually owned him.       


	4. When Keyleth Tries To Make Friends

“Hey, hey, Tiberius. Who’s that talking with Vax and Vex?” asked Keyleth. Tiberius stopped rummaging around in his bag long enough to see the twins talking out in the hallway.

“I don’t know. Oh! Maybe he’s a new student,” answered Tiberius. Keyleth smiled wide as the exciting news sunk in. 

“What do you think he’s like? Did it look like the twins liked him?” She asked. “Because if the twins like him he’s probably a good person.”

“I saw Vex give him something,” said Tiberius.

“Did she wink at him?” she asked expectantly. “Winking is a good sign.”

“I don’t think so. Oh, here he comes.” 

Both Tiberius and Keyleth quieted and watched as Percy entered the room and began looking for a seat just as the bell rang.

“Maybe he’ll sit near us,” whispered Keyleth.

“And then we can talk with him,” Tiberius whispered back.

They both watched expectantly as Percy approached their desks and distractedly walked past their excited faces.

“I don’t think he noticed us,” whispered Tiberius.

“I think you’re right,” Keyleth replied back. “Now what? Should we try and move over there to introduce ourselves or something?”

“That’s not a bad idea,” said Tiberius. 

“Okay then. I’m going to go over there,” she said with a reassuring nod to herself. “Here I go.”

Keyleth stood up and started making her way awkwardly through the rows of desks trying not to be noticed. She was about two desks away from the new kid’s seat when she heard someone behind her clear their throat. Keyleth turned around to see the teacher looking at her expectantly.

“Is there something wrong, Miss Keyleth,” began the teacher, “that you feel the need to get up in the middle of my class?”

“Oh, um, right. Class started already,” said Keyleth. “I was just, um. See there’s a new kid and I’m just trying to be friendly. You know I’m just going to go back to my normal seat.”

“I think that would be best,” said the teacher as she returned to her powerpoint slides. Keyleth slunk back to her desk burying her shame.

“Hey, Tiberius, maybe we should talk to him later,” she whispered as she sat back down. 

“That might be a better idea,” Tiberius replied. 

The two remained silent for the rest of the lesson.  


	5. When Scanlan Introduces Himself

First period came and went and so did second and third. Most of these periods passed without incident for Percy. He mentioned the weird red headed girl to Vex during their honors math class. Vex just sighed at that story and promised to introduce him later. He also tried bringing up their earlier conversation but she wouldn’t say anything more on the subject. She simply pushed him on his way to his Italian class with a “say hi to Scanlan.” Which he would have done if he knew who that was. Luckily enough Scanlan found him first.

“Ciao mio nuovo amianto,” said a short boy as he sidled up to Percy. 

“Hello,” Percy replied. “Can I help you with something? Other than your awful Italian that is?”

“I meant to say that.”

“You meant to call me asbestos?”

“Yes,” was the smooth lie. “But the better question is how can I help you, Percy.” 

“How do you know my name?”

“You’ll find there's very little that I don’t know.” The short boy put out his hand for Percy to shake. “They call me Scanlan Shorthalt, future rock star, current ladykiller, and beloved hero of Emon High. I’m kind of a big deal.”

“Ah, yes. Vex mentioned you.”

“A good one that Vex'ahlia. Terrible choice in pets though.”

Percy gave a distracted nod as he finished packing his bag. Scanlan looked on  with a cheery smile that made him look more like a middle schooler than he already did. Percy left the room and Scanlan followed.

“Is there anything else I can help you with,” asked Percy.

“No. I just figured you might need someone to show you around,” said Scanlan. “So where are you off to next?”

“Lunch,” replied Percy.

“Perfect. I’ll lead the way,” said Scanlan.

“I would be utterly lost without you,” came the sarcastic reply. 

“I know you would. And because I’m such a nice guy, you can sit with me and my friends. I’ll introduce you,” said Scanlan.

“Thank you but Vex and Vax already invited me to sit with them. We have some...business to discuss,” said Percy.

“Oh, you’ve met both the twins. That’s okay I’ll introduce you to my good friends Grog and Pike,” said Scanlan.

“Already met them,” said Percy.

“Oh. Have you met Keyleth and Tiberius?” asked Scanlan.

“Not officially,” replied Percy.

“Don’t worry I’ll introduce you,” said Scanlan. 

The two boys stepped into the lunch line. Scanlan continued talking and Percy listened all while keeping a hopeful eye out for one of the twins. But before he found them he spotted Grog at a table and began herding Scanlan that way.   


	6. When Percy Met Vox Machina

Pike, Vex, and Keyleth left gym class together and began their trek down to the cafeteria. They each grabbed a tray and stepped onto the lunch line.

“So, Keyleth have you heard there’s a new student?” Vex asked casually.

“Yes! He was in first period with me and Tiberius,” answered Keyleth.

“Really? Did you introduce yourself?” Vex sked. 

“I tried but it didn’t really work,” said Keyleth before she saw Vex’s smile. “Wait, you heard about what happened already.”

“I did,” said Vex.

“What happened?” asked Pike.   

“She thought she could be sneaky like my brother,” said Vax.

“Oh, Keyleth,” said Pike. “No one can be that stealthy.”

“He just makes it look so easy,” said Keyleth. “Do you know how many times he’s just got up and left class without being noticed?”

“Well it is a gift what I can do,” came a voice from over the girl’s shoulders. Vax slipped between Keyleth and Vex and began placing food on his tray.

“Vax, you’re skipping the line” said Pike. 

“It’s not skipping if my sister’s holding a place for me. Right, sis,” said Vax. 

“Sure, I’m holding your place,” Vex replied absentmindedly as she perused her food options. 

“See,” Vax said. “Now what’s this about the new kid and Keyleth?”

“She’s excited to meet him,” said Pike.

“Well you’re in luck. Me and Vex invited him to sit with us,” said Vax. “The three of us can introduce you.”

“The three of you? You’ve all met him?” asked Keyleth.

The three of them nodded their heads as they picked out there last food items. They paid for there food and made their way over to their usual table where they found Percy already seated between Grog and Scanlan. He looked slightly relieved when he saw the twins and Pike sit down. 

“There’s the man of the hour,” said Vax. “He’s only been here half a day and already he’s so popular.”

“Hello, Vax,” said Percy. “Vex, Pike.” He greeted the two girls and they greeted him back. 

“And this is Keyleth,” said Vex. “Keyleth, meet Percy.” 

“Ah yes. You were in my first period,” Percy said as he offered his hand. 

“Yeah. Great class that was.” Keyleth shook Percy’s hand before trying to change the subject. “So Percy, you’re new to EHS?”

“Yes,” answered Percy. 

“Right,” said Keyleth as an uncomfortable silence seemed to begin to loom between them. But it only lasted a moment before the groups attention was shifted to Tiberius who sauntered over to the table and sat between Keyleth and Scanlan without a word. 

“Tiberius, look who’s here--” Keyleth began to say before being cut off by Scanlan.

“Wait. Let's see how long it takes him to realize,” he said.

“Realize what, Scanlan?” asked Tiberius. He then scanned the group until he saw Percy. “Oh! It’s the new boy.”

“Yes, that’s me,” said Percy as he leaned over to take Tiberius’ offered hand.

“My name is Tiberius Stormwind, from Draconia.”

“Also known as a foreign place nobody’s heard of,” said Scanlan. 

“I’m Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo III,” said Percy, ignoring Scanlan. “But you can call me Percy.”

“Dear lord man is that your actual name,” said Vax. “Do your parents hate you?” 

“Says the guy named Vax’ildan,” said Grog.

“Well our father does hate us,” said Vex. “And you’re named after a alcoholic drink.”

“I know, it’s awesome,” Grog laughed. 

“I’m named after a fish and a weapon,” said Pike. 

“We all have unique names,” said Keyleth with a smile. 

The conversation began to lull after that as the group focused on their food. Percy wondered if he should bring up the twins’ business offer or wait for them to do it. Instead he decided to go for the middle ground and see if he could work his way up to it. 

“So, how did you all become friends?” he asked casually.  

“Well we’re twins,” said Vax while pointing at Vex. 

“I never would have guessed,” said Percy. 

“Me and Grog have been best friends since middle school,” said Pike.

“Hell yeah we have,” Grog said while giving Pike a small fistbump. “I had to keep my uncle from punching her grandpa. My uncle gets a little violent when he’s drunk.”   

“And then the rest of us met through that Fendril guy,” said Keyleth.

“Oh, right. That guy,” said Tiberius. 

“He was a senior who thought it would be funny to trick a bunch of freshmen into breaking into the school for a prank,” said Vex.

“Long story short, the group of us minus Pike narrowly avoided getting into a bunch of trouble before repaying Fendril’s little prank,” said Vax.

“I met them a few weeks later,” said Pike. “Grog was going through some things with his father and they all came over to help they were so concerned.” 

“And thus Vox Machina was born,” said Vax.

“You named yourselves?” asked Percy with slight amusement.

“The local community center was having a friendly little tournament type thing and we needed a team name,” said Tiberius.

“I wanted to call ourselves The Shits,” said Scanlan. “But some people didn’t approve.”

“It was a terrible name,” said Keyleth. 

“Of course, Vox Machina has expanded our activities since then,” said Vax.

“To the business you mentioned earlier,” said Percy.

“He catches on fast,” said Vex. 

“So what is it you do?” asked Percy.

“Everything. From helping the student council run events to helping little old ladies find their missing cats, Vox Machina does it all. For a price that is,” said Vex. 

“We’re kind of like an odd jobs,” Tiberius explained, “as in we do odd tasks in exchange for money and favors.”   

“There’s nothing we won’t do for a reward,” Scanlan added suggestively. He was mostly ignored.  

“We get to help people in need sometimes too,” said Keyleth. 

“And other times we get to destroy things,” Grog added enthusiastically.

“So does it sound like something you want to be a part of?” asked Vax. 

“Wait are we asking him to join us?” asked Scanlan. 

“On a trial basis, yes,” said Vex. “Is there a problem?”

“No,” said Scanlan with shrug. “If he wants to join this crazy train that’s his choice.”

The group looked at Percy expectantly and he looked back at each of them trying to gain insight. He didn’t think they were bad people and he even liked them to a degree. And he couldn’t deny that the opportunity sounded interesting.    

“Let’s do this,” was his answer. 

The rest of Vox Machina let out an impromptu cheer as welcome. They were happy to have him and the rest of the period was spent in pleasant conversation.   


	7. When Percy Was Taken To The Keep

Lockers slammed and the hallways were loud with students liberated from school for the day. Percy was among them filling his bag before he too shut his locker with more force than was necessary. And then his vision went dark as someone roughly pulled some sort of fabric over his eyes. His nose however told him that it was probably part of a used gym uniform. 

“Okay, you got him,” said a familiar voice.  

“Yeah, I got him!” said another, louder voice. 

“Shhh! We’re trying to be sneaky,” said the first voice. 

“I know it’s you and Grog, Scanlan,” said Percy.

“Shit! Quick Grog, pick him up and let's go,” said Scanlan.

Before Percy could say anything he felt himself being hoisted over a large shoulder and being carried along. He just accepted his fate and let the big guy carry him along. Eventually he felt them leave the building and he could hear other familiar voices. 

“There's Grog and Scan--what the hell,” said a voice that sounded like Vax. 

“Hello everybody,” said Percy from over Grog’s shoulder.

“Grog put him down,” said a voice that sounded like Pike. “What are you doing?”

“Right. Sorry,” said Grog as he placed Percy down on what felt like a flat metal surface. 

“Now explain,” said Pike. 

“It was all Scanlan’s idea,” answered Grog.

“Well I just thought if we were going to let Percy into our little group he needed a proper induction,” said Scanlan. “So I thought we could take him to the keep.”

“And you had to kidnap him to do that?” asked a voice that sounded like Keyleth. 

“It’s more exciting this way” he answered.  “It’s like we’re a gang or fraternity or something.”

“Can I take the blindfold off now,” asked Percy. “The smell is starting to get to me.”

He received a mix of answers.  

“He’s already in the Magic Carpet, let’s just go,” said Vax.

“I’m good with that,” said Vex. “Everyone in.”

“Funny this doesn’t feel like a magic carpet ride,” said Percy.

“Oh, that’s just what we call the truck,” said Keyleth as she crawled in next to him. 

“Mostly because someone couldn’t resist singing A Whole New World and making magic carpet jokes,” said Vax before climbing into the passenger's seat. 

“And my offer from then still stands now,” said Scanlan. “I can show you all a whole new world if you like.”

Percy felt the others climb into the back of the truck with him and he settled back accepting that this was just how it was going to be. The truck started driving and the moving air at least made the smell from the blindfold a little more bearable. Eventually he heard the truck pull up onto a graveled driveway and stop. From behind him he felt someone begin to pull off his makeshift blindfold, which turned out to be a very large pair of gym shorts.

“Welcome to Grayskull Keep, home of Vox Machina,” said Scanlan with a flourish of showmanship. Standing at the end of the driveway was a nice sized house of simple style and gray colour. 

“That’s odd, last I checked wasn’t Grayskull a fictional castle with a skull entrance,” said Percy. 

“Yes, but like the castle this house is gray, depressing, mostly empty and a constant reminder of our abandonment,” said Vex. “So Vax renamed it after something he liked to make things a little better when we moved here.” 

“And now it’s the fortress of of Emon’s greatest heroes,” said Scanlan with another flourish. 

Percy jumped out of the truck and followed the rest of his new friends up to the house. As the door opened there came from somewhere in the house a groan followed by the sound of something large thumping down the hallway. From around the corner came the biggest dog Percy had ever seen. The dog went straight up to Vex and began nuzzling her.

“And this adorable fellow is Trinket,” said Vex. “Trinket, say hello to Percy.” 

The dog lumbered over to Percy with another groan as he sat down and held out his paw. Percy took the paw and shook it. 

“Oh that’s a good boy,” said Vex. “Do you want to go outside, buddy? Let’s go.” 

Another happy dog groan and Vex and Trinket were on there way to the back of the house. The rest of the group made their way to the den. Bags and shoes were thrown haphazardly around the room and Percy soon noticed that haphazard seemed to be the state of most of the house. It looked as if the twins made little effort at house keeping and there didn’t seem to be any adult influence to make them clean up after themselves. He could however detect the influence of their friends as well as a lot of things that looked scavenged.  

Once in the den each teen settled into their own occupations. Percy and the girls began on homework and the boys began setting up the twin’s Playstation. When Vex returned she pulled out her laptop and Trinket laid at her feet. And so the next few hours were spent in pleasantness until Percy finally convinced himself that it was in fact getting much too late for him to stay considering his commute. 

“Vex, Vax,” he said “thank you for having me over but it’s getting late.”

“Naw, it’s still early,” said Grog. 

“He’s right Grog,” said Pike. “We should all probably get going.”

“Aww, do we have too?” asked Grog. “One more level.”

“Grog, no. You’ve already been at that level for over an hour and you still have homework,” said Pike.

“She’s right big guy,” said Vax. “You suck at this game and you can’t stay here that long.”

“Besides, Wilhand probably has dinner ready for us,” said Pike. 

“Well in that case,” said Grog. 

“And on your way out you can direct me to the nearest bus stop, since I have no idea where in Emon I am,” said Percy while looking straight at Scanlan.

“Well you probably should have been paying attention on the ride here,” said Scanlan “but me and Keyleth can walk you there.”

“Yah, I’ll be nice to have a bus buddy,” said Keyleth. 

“You are so kind,” said Percy.

“See you all tomorrow,” said Vex from behind her screen. “Possibly with a job.”

“You work fast,” said Keyleth. 

“Money’s involved,” said Vax. 

“True,” said Keyleth. 

The group of them left the twins house. Pike and Grog left one way and Percy walked to the nearest bus stop with Keyleth and Scanlan who left the two of them at that point. Sitting at the bus stop, Percy could safely say that this was one of the best days he had had in a long time.    


	8. When The Winter Wonderland's Not So Wonderful

Morning came again forcing Percy to once again make the long commute to school to which he arrived early enough to find his new friends together in the cafeteria. 

“Percy, over here,” beckoned Keyleth. “Vex was just about to tell us about a new job.” 

“I was,” said Vex as Percy sat. “After scouring the internet last night I found this job opportunity.” She slid her phone across the table so the others could see the advertisement. 

“Westruun Winter Wonderland,” read Scanlan. “From now through December celebrate all of winter’s wonders in this yearly festival located in the eastern fields district.” 

“Good lord, October just started and people are starting with the winter stuff,” said Percy. 

“Oh but the Winter Wonderland is a tradition,” said Pike. “Me and Grog are from Westruun and the festival is so much fun.” 

“Yah! Hehehe, remember that time me and Zanror turned Horace into a snowman,” said Grog. 

“I do. That was the same year you made yourself sick on snowcones,” said Pike. 

“Well the festival needs some extra help with there opening weekend,” said Vex. “We help them set up, give a hand to the vendors and people running it--easy money for one weekend. It’s also close to Emon and Whitestone.” 

“We’ve done worse,” said Vax. “Grog and Scanlan can dress as Hermey and the Abominable Snowman, it’ll be great.”   

“I’m not dressing up,” said Tiberius. 

“But we can all be elves and we’d all look so cute,” said Keyleth.

“You and me can dress up, Keyleth,” said Vex. 

“Deal,” said Keyleth.

~~~

The group arrived in Westrunn early that next Saturday morning. The city was located conveniently close to both Emon and Whitestone so it was easy enough for them to get the fairgrounds which were located in a large usually empty field on the city’s eastern outskirts. Today however, the field was currently lined with trucks and flatbeds full of materials for all of the various booths and attractions. 

The friends were a small group among about 50 volunteers all gathered around in the center of it all, listening to a man named Cornelius. He addressed the crowd with some opening remarks before giving out directions. Soon the friends were divided up and set to work. 

“You look like a big strong boy,” said Cornelius to Grog. “You can go help my brother, Sirus, over there unload that mechanical equipment.” 

“Can do mister boss man,” Grog replied.

“I’m rather good with machinery if your wouldn’t mind my helping with that,” said Percy.

“Well then get over there,” said Cornelius before moving on. 

The two made their way over to where Sirus and two others were unpacking a truck of boxes full of machinery. Grog and the two other men began unloading the boxes, and Percy and Sirus opened them putting the contents together. 

“Here's a big one for you,” said Grog as he placed an unmarked box before Percy and Sirus. 

“Yes, this one arrived as a special gift from an Eskil Ryndarien,” said Sirus. “Guess it’s time to find out what it is.” He began tearing opening up the box and with help managed to slide the object out. It looked like a small black cannon. 

“Cool,” said Grog, “but it looks like they forgot the cannon balls.”

“It’s not actually a cannon Grog. It’s a snow machine, albeit an unusually large one,” said Percy.

“So we can’t launch Scanlan from it,” asked Grog.

“As much as I would enjoy seeing Scanlan fly over the field, it won’t actually work,” said Percy. “Although I suppose I could make something that would work.” 

“It sure was nice of Eskil to donate this tho,” mused Sirus. “Our snow machines aren’t as nice as this. The kids will love this.” 

“Yeah, Eskil’s a pretty cool guy. So where do you want this thing,” asked Grog.

“You can put it over there, and Percy can start setting it up,” replied Sirus. 

Percy and Grog nodded and began moving to the indicated spot. As they were doing this rest of the group was just as busy helping to put up temporary structures for shops, booths, and stages, as well as decorating. Scanlan was given the task of acting as gopher.

“Keyleth, dear, what are you doing,” asked Vex. 

“Making cardboard snowflakes,” answered Keyleth. 

“How crafty of you but perhaps we should build the booth before the decorations,” said Vex.  

“Oh yeah, sure,” Keyleth replied as she put down here cardboard. “What can I do?”

“You can just hold this board for now,” said Vex. “I sent Scanlan to fetch another screwdriver for you in the meantime.” 

Keyleth held the board in place while Vex began hammering in nails. The girls were working efficiently and peacefully. Across the pathway however Vax and Tiberius were having a less smooth time.  

“Tiberius, are you sure this is supposed to go like this,” sked Vex.

“Oh yes quite sure. I’m following these directions right here,” Tiberius said. “See the piece that looks like this goes into this piece right here.”

“I’ve been camping before and this doesn’t look anything like a tent,” said Vax. 

“Well I’m following the directions,” said Tiberius.

“Give that to me,” said Vax as he snatched the instructions from his friend’s hand. “How are you reading this? These instructions are an illegible mess.” 

“I think I was doing an okay job,” Tiberius said. 

“I’m getting Pike to help us. If she can understand Grog she can understand this,” said Vax. 

“That’s not a bad idea. She was working on a booth down that way,” said Tiberius pointing to their left.    

But Vax didn’t get a chance to find Pike before they all heard a loud explosion coming from across the fairgrounds were Grog and Percy had last been seen. The friends immediately began running towards the sound meeting Pike and Scanlan along the way. A crowd was already gathering around the spot where a very large snow machine had once been set up. The machine was now a smoking broken wreck on the floor while everything and everyone within a fifty foot radius of it was covered in thick fake snow. Pike was the first to push her way through the crowd calling out for Grog and Percy. They found them safely sitting off to the side with a man they had never seen. 

“Grog, Percy are you okay,” Pike asked when she found them. 

“Surprisingly yes,” answered Percy. “This man here managed to call us away from the thing before it exploded.”

“I’m glad I was able to help,” said the man. “My name’s Noja.”

“So you exploded a snow machine? Why would you do that,” asked Scanlan. By this point Cornelius and the others in charge were gathering around curious to know what happened. 

“The snow machine was rigged to explode,” said Percy. “It was some kind of sabotage.”  

“Sabotage? By who,” asked Cornelius. 

“That was the machine given to us by Eskil Ryndarien,” said Sirus. “It had to be him.”

“You can’t be sure of that,” said Keyleth. “Eskil doesn’t seem like the type of person to do that sort of thing.”

“Eskil? We know him,” Scanlan asked quietly. 

“He was the guy who helped us with Grog that time, remember,” Vex whispered back. 

“Sure, right,” said Scanlan.

“Point is he is a good guy,” continued Keyleth. “I don’t think he would try to ruin the Winter Wonderland.” 

“Plus I don’t think he would be stupid enough to sign his name to the box if he did,” added Percy. “Although I’ve never met him so what do I know.”

“Well then who did do this,” demanded Cornelius. 

“We don’t know,” said Pike, “but we can find out.”

“You do that,” said Cornelius, “and in the meantime I’m calling the cops and and having them question Eskil Ryndarien.” 

“Fine, and we’ll find the real culprit while you do that,” said Vex. 

Cornelius and his helpers turned to leave the friends and Noja alone. 

“You really think your friend’s innocent,” asked Noja. 

“We have no reason to think otherwise,” answered Pike. 

“Then I’ll help if I can,” he replied back. 

“So where do we start,” asked Keyleth.

“Questioning him for info on any possible enemies would be a good start,” said Percy.

“And we can warn Eskil at the same time,” said Vex. 

“Tiberius you’re always giving out your phone number,” said Scanlan. “Did you happen to get Eskil’s number?” 

“Let me check,” said Tiberius. “Oh look there's a notification from our group chat.” 

“But we’re all here--wait where’s my brother,” said Vex looking around. “God damn it, he’s gone.”

“The message says ‘saw suspicious white haired woman chased after,’” Tiberius read. 

“So he’s chasing an old woman,” said Grog. “They can’t be far then.

“It’s not necessarily an old woman,” said Percy.

“Percy, only old people have white hair, duh,” said Grog. 

“Grog, do I look old to you,” Percy asked.

“Yes,” he replied hesitantly. Percy sighed. 

“Tiberius, ask Vax where he is so we can go help him,” said Vex. “Then call Eskil if you can and give him a heads up.” 

“Will do,” Tiberius said as he began typing on his phone. 

~~~

It wasn’t long before the group was reunited outside a small building on the west edge of town. Noja had helped guide them part of the way before they sent him to make sure Eskil was okay. 

“So what do we know so far,” Vex asked her brother. 

“Not sure,” he replied. “She’s a young woman, white hair, fragile looking, definitely acting shady back at the fairgrounds.”

“Like just set off an ice bomb shady or like you on a normal day shady,” asked Scanlan.

“LIke she just committed a crime shady,” said Vax.

“So do we just knock on her door and ask her if she just tried to blow up the fair,” asked Keyleth. 

“We’ll call that plan B,” said Scanlan. 

“For now we just need enough evidence that she was involved,” said Pike. 

“If I can get in through the back,” said Vax, “I can find evidence.”

“You’re not going in there alone,” said Vex.

“Fine, come with me then,” said Vax. “I don’t care.”

“That’s seems kind of risky don’t you think,” said Scanlan. 

“Not if we do knock on the door,” said Percy. “We can distract her from the twins.”

“I don’t like this plan,” said Keyleth. “It’s kind of risky don’t you think? And illegal I’m pretty sure.”

“So the twins are going in and everyone else is distracting,” said Scanlan. 

“Unless someone else wants to join us,” said Vax. 

“Okay, I’ll come,” said Scanlan. “Grog, go knock on the door.” 

“Finally,” Grog exclaimed as he started across the street. 

“Grog, wait,” called Tiberius. 

“Nope, he's gone. Fuck. We’re doing this people,” said Vax as he grabbed Scanlan and ran across the street after Grog. 

The others followed suite. Vax, Scanlan and Vex managed to just dart around the side of the house as Grog knocked on the door. Vax waited until he heard the door open before he began trying to open a side window. From around the corner he could hear the conversation.

“Can I help you,” he heard the woman ask. 

“Ah, yes. I am Tiberius Stormwind from Draconia,” was the immediate response followed closely by groans. But Tiberius went on, “My friends and I were hoping for a moment of your time.”

“No,” came the swift response right as Vax began sliding the window open.

“Waite,” Keyleth almost yelled. “Uhm, please. We really need just a moment.”

“Fine. You have a minuet,” the woman said. The twins and Scanlan were throught the window by this point.

“Um, um, we’re taking a survey,” Keyleth said uncertainly. 

“Indeed we are,” intervened Percy. “We’re canvassing the neighborhood on behalf of a non-profit looking to get people to vote in the upcoming city council election. We have a few questions about your positions on some of the issues…” 

The twins and Scanlan began carefully looking through the room as they listened to Percy and the others question the woman about politics. Vex was the first to notice the table and with a silent gesture beckoned the others over. The table was covered in mechanical parts and what looked like a rolled up blueprint. Vax gingerly took the paper off the table while Scanlan took out his phone to take pictures of the parts. Unfortunately for them Scanlan forgot to turn the flash off on his camera. There was a bright flash and the sound of a clicking camera shutter followed by one tense second of silence.

“What was that,” they heard the woman say from the door. 

“Nothing! I’m sure it was just the wind or something,” said Keyleth.

“Why don’t you go on about your opinion of fracking, please,” said Pike.

“That’s it, I’m done with this,” the woman said. She turned on her heel and pushed the door sut behind her but Percy was quick enough to catch it and keep it open. From inside the house the twins and Scanlan made a break for the window but were not quick enough. 

“Intruders,” They heard the woman scream. “How dare you! Get out!”

It took less than a second for Vax to dart across the room and leap through the open window. Vex followed but first she overturned the table scattering things all over the floor between them and the woman. The others pushed their way through the door and into the house. 

“I’m calling the police,” the woman continued to scream as she pulled out her phone. 

“No you don’t,” said Grog as he reached out and smacked the phone out of her hands. 

“We are so sorry for this,” Keyleth said as she kicked the phone away from them and into the mess of machine parts on the floor. “We really are I swear.” 

“Like hell you are,” the woman replied as she swung around to hit Keyleth. Tiberius and Percy however managed to yank her out of harm's way. The woman was thrown off balance. She turned around once more this time to make a break for the pile of parts on the floor. 

“Smile,” said Scanlan. 

Scanlan snapped another picture with his phone effectively blinding the woman with the flash. She stumbled backwards and raised her arms up to her face. Scanlan kept snapping pictures though trying to further blind her. She continued to back away and began swinging out trying to hit anything she could. Luckily Scanlan was short enough for her to miss but Tiberius was hit in the face instead. 

“Pike save me,” yelled Scanlan as he dodged another wild swing.

Without hesitation Pike ran towards the woman full force. For a moment everything seemed to slow down as the tiny Pike rammed into the woman and sent her flying hard into the wall. She fell to the floor unmoving and the group stood in stunned silence for the moment. 

“Holy crap, Pike,” said Vax from the other side of the window. 

“That was amazing,” exclaimed Grog. 

“You just killed a woman,” said Scanlan.

“She’s not dead,” said Percy, “just unconscious.”

“I’m still impressed and slightly aroused,” said Scanlan.

“Scanlan this is not the time,” said Keyleth. 

“She’s right,” said Tiberius. “Perhaps we should continue this elsewhere.” 

They all agreed and quickly left the house, talking as they went. 

“Oh god guys, oh my god,” said Keyleth. “What did we just do.”

“Collected evidence to save our friend,” said Vax.

“Pike just killed a woman,” yelled Grog gleefully.

“No she knocked her out,” reiterated Percy. 

“Pike the ice-lady slayer,” Grog continued to yell. “I’m so proud.”

“The title needs a little work,” said Vax. 

“Three cheers to pike for saving me,” added Scanlan.

“Aww guys,” said Pike. “It was nothing.”

“Is anyone else worried about what we just did,” Keyleth interjected, “because I’m pretty sure it was illegal.”

“Keyleth calm down,” said Vex. “It all turned out alright.” 

“Yeah, it’s not like she can go to the police,” said Vax. “She’s a criminal herself plus she doesn’t know who we are...mostly.” 

“Ok but at the same time there's no way we can take these pictures to the police,” said Keyleth. 

“I almost died for those pics,” said Scanlan, “we need to use them for something.”

“Scanlan you’re overreacting,” Tiberius said. “But Keyleth does have a point.”

“Fine, I’ll just share them on Instagram,” said Scanlan. 

“No one is sharing this on Instagram. With a little creative maneuvering we can still use this to clear Eskil’s name,” said Vax.

“I think you’re misjudging who had the worst crime,” said Percy. “Either way I think it’s a problem for tomorrow. The police have probably left Eskil alone for now.”

“We can check on him on our way home,” said Pike. 

“It’s getting late. All in favor of saying fuck it till tomorrow,” said Vax.

“Agreed,” came the response from everyone. 

“Great. Percy, do you need us to drop you off somewhere,” asked Vex. 

“No actually. Pike invited me to stay the night with her and Grog since we need to meet back here in the morning anyway,” said Percy. 

“You’re spending the night at Pike’s,” Scanlan said incredulously. “I’ve never even been there.” 

“I can’t imagine why,” said Percy. 

“It’s alright Scanlan me and you can have a sleepover next time,” said Grog. 

“Are we done here,” asked Vex. 

“I think we are,” said Tiberius. “Until tomorrow then.”  

Vox Machina slowly began parting their ways. Pike and Grog led Percy towards Eskil’s home and the rest heading back to where the Magic Carpet was parked.    

 


	9. When The Wonderland Ends & Wrestling Begins

The walk through Westrunn was quick and brisk despite Pike’s short legs. Both her and Grog were still running on the excitement of the day while Percy was content to follow them at his own pace. 

Their first stop was to Eskil’s house where they found a note stuck to the door and addressed to Vox Machina. It read:

 

“To VM, thank you for warning me about the police. Unfortunately it looks like I’ll still be spending the night at the city jail. Will hopefully sort things out in the morning. Sincerely Eskil.”

 

After that it was off to the Trickfoot house.  

“Welcome to our house,” said Pike as she unlatched the door. “Wilhand--my great-great-grandfather--is probably out at the bingo hall for the rest of the night.” 

“Sleepover time,” yelled Grog as he lept into the room hitting the ceiling light with his head. 

“Grog, first take Percy’s backpack into the living room and set up the couch for him,” said Pike. “And do you know if we have anything in the fridge?”

“We have mayonnaise and a chicken leg I started eating earlier,” he replied as he took Percy’s bag. 

“I’ll figure something out,” said Pike as she headed into the kitchen.

Percy stood awkwardly in the small foyer for a second deciding who to follow. He decided Grog could use the supervision and walked into the livingroom where he found Grog struggling to cover the couch with an oversized bedsheet. He watched for several minutes before stepping into help. 

“Okay guys, I found a box of pasta and pancake mix, so I made pancakes,”  said Pike bringing in a tray of food. 

“An excellent decision,” said Percy as he sat down at the coffee table. 

“Thank you,” said Pike. “I don’t know how you do meals at your house, but we like to watch t.v. if that’s ok.”

“Of course. What do you--,” the first sentence was barely out of Percy’s mouth before Grog made a flying leap for the remote control. 

“--TO SATURDAY NIGHT WRESTLE MADNESS WITH EARTH-BREAKER GRRRROOOOON,” came blasting out of the television at full volume. Two just as loud cheers came out of Pike and Grog at full volume too. 

“Who's your pick to win tonight, Percy,” asked Grog.

“Umm, the big muscular guy in the ridiculous costume,” replied Percy. 

“You don’t watch wrestling do you,” said Pike. 

“Never in my life,” said Percy. 

“Well you happen to be in the presence of a wrestling aficionado who would love to teach you,” said Pike. “Right Grog?”

“Thats right,” said Grog. “Okay so right now there's this plotline where there’s these guys calling themselves the ‘Monks of Kord’ who worship Kord. Kords the guy who like, owns wrestling. But some of the other wrestlers don’t like them because they’re super creepy so there's this rivalry going on. You following?”

“I think so,” said Percy. “And who’s this Groon guy they mentioned?” 

“Only the greatest wrestler of all time,” said Grog excitedly. “He’s the undefeated champion of Wrestle Madness Shake Down, he holds the record for most belts won and most consecutive wins. He mostly hosts now that he’s retired.” 

“He also trains wrestlers at the official Kord Wrestling Entertainment gym over in Vasselheim,” said Pike. “That’s where Siren trained. She’s our favorite of the female fighters.” 

“Siren, Groon, Monks of Kord, got it” said Percy. 

“And some day Grog Strongjaw, future champion of the KWE,” said Pike.

Grog laughed and began flexing. “Thats right! Hype me up Pike!”

“Ok,” said Pike enthusiastically. “Stepping into the ring, a goliath of a man, the Barbarian of Westruun, the strongest of Vox Machina, Groooog Strongjawwww!”

As Pike yelled out that last part, Grog jumped to his feet and began jumping around the room pretending like he was in a real wrestling ring.

“But wait,” gasped Pike. “Who's that stepping into the ring? It’s...the MONSTA!”

With all her might Pike leapt at Grog and wrapped her arms around his neck in a headlock. Grog gasped and fell to his knees. He then broke free from Pike and lifted her up in the air and held her aloft. 

“What are you going to do now Monsta,” asked Grog in his most dramatic voice.

“I’m going to do this,” yelled Pike as she kicked out at Grog’s face causing him to drop her. She then grabbed Percy and pushed him towards Grog. “I’m tagging in Percy the, um, The De Roller. I’ll workshop that later.”  

“No. No, no,” stuttered Percy as he fell firmly into Grog’s chest. 

“Well hello Mr. De Roller, let me introduce you to Mr. Couch,” said Grog his voice raising as he grabbed Percy and threw him onto the couch a little harder than necessary. The couch flipped over as Percy hit it causing him to roll across the floor.

“Oh no! I’ll avenge you Percy,” cried Pike as she leapt back at Grog.

Percy gave a weak thumbs up. He then crawled over to where his bag lay as Pike and Grog continued to wrestle. He pulled out his phone to find a notification that read “you have been added to the chat ‘magic earing.’” He assumed that was the Vox Machina chat that was mentioned earlier. He opened that to find pictures from Scanlan’s flash attack on the woman earlier. Underneath it read:   

 

Scanlan: ha these r so weird look

Vax: whats that on her arm

Tiberius: Looks like a tattoo of some sort

Vax: hang on 

Vax: holy shit guys thats a gang tattoo

Keyleth: gang tattoo??? omg guys are we in danger???

Vax: idk its from the clasp in emon

Vex: idk? You worked w/ them you dick what do u mean u don’t know

Vax: that was like 2 years ago idk what ther doing now

Vex: of course this is our luck

Scanlan: we’ll be fine guys

 

Percy closed the chat as the conversation shifted. He then pulled his pajamas and toothbrush out of his bag and headed towards the bathroom. He could hear the wrestling begin to die down and he was ready for the rest of the night to be a little quieter.    


	10. When The Monday Gossip Is Glorious

The second day of the festival set up was uneventful and soon enough the entire field went from an empty mid-autumn field to a winter wonderland. Eskil was released from the city jail after an “anonymous” tip came in about a white haired woman but the police were still keeping an eye on him for the rest of the investigation. The worst thing to happen that day was Vex finding out they were being paid in free fair vouchers and not actual cash. Her mood carried over to Monday morning. 

“Next time I find an online advertisement for work, I’m checking the payment method first,” said Vex as her and Vax waited for the morning bell.

“Cool it stumpy,” said Vax working on his neglected weekend homework. “There will be other jobs.”

“Fine but when we help with the school Halloween fair in a few weeks things will be different,” she replied. 

“Sure they will...wait since when are we helping with the fair,” asked Vax.

“Since I ran into Allura from the student council like ten minutes ago,” answered Vex.

Vax groaned. “ _ That’s _ who you were talking to. Why do you need to get us involved with school stuff.”

“Well she was putting up fliers and she looked kind of upset,” said Vex. “So i started talking to her.” 

“Is she okay,” asked Vax.

Vex leaned in close to her brother. “She’s worried about Uriel, the council president.”

“Didn’t someone try to throw a baseball at his head at the last assembly,” asked Vax.

Vex nodded. “That’s around when it started. Apparently he’s been acting weird. He’s been withdrawn, missing meetings, nobody’s been able to get in touch with him because he refuses to talk with them.”

“Sounds like the ol’ prez has got himself into some shady things if you get my drift,” said Vax tapping the side of his nose.

“No,” said Vex scandalized. “You don’t really think…”

Vax just shrugged as Pike and Grog walked into the room with a Percy in tow. The conversation was dropped for the moment. 

~ ~ ~  

In another homeroom Keyleth was busily talking with Tiberius and Scanlan about her own future plans.

“So I already texted Vex and Percy about it but next week over by Crystalfen in the old part of town there's going to be an antiques and oddities market,” said Keyleth. “Want to come?”

“Thats sounds wonderful,” said Tiberius. “I’ll go with you.”

“That part of town smells like sewer refuse and antiques are for old people,” said Scanlan. “Why would we go there?”

“Because it’ll be fun! And it’s not just for old people,” said Keyleth. “I’m looking for fun things to upcycle.”

“And I have a list of rare vintage items I’ve been looking for to add to my collection,” add Tiberius. 

“We were thinking of going after school next Friday,” said Keyleth. 

“Me and Vax have plans that day,” said Scanlan.

“What type of plans,” asked Keyleth.

“Oh you know, just guy stuff,” said Scanlan evasively.

“That’s a really vague answer,” said Keyleth. 

“It’s not,” said Scanlan.

“Is this something we should be concerned about,” asked Keyleth. 

“Probably not,” he replied. 

“Workes for me,” said Tiberius. “Now did you study for the history quiz? Because I have some last minute review questions.”

“Of course,” said Keyleth.

~ ~ ~  

History was boring, so Vax decided to go for a walk instead, making his usual rounds. First he looked in on his sister and the girls in gym class just in time to see Keyleth catch the football two seconds before being tackled by the entire opposing team. Next on his route was the vending machine with the good candy bars. And finally he was off to the front office where he knew he could look through the lost and found without being caught by a teacher. 

Ignoring the things that had already been sitting there for weeks he found three new retainers, a Justin Timberlake folder, an ugly orange sweater, and a journal with the name “Gregory” written inside the cover. He decided the journal could keep him entertained in class until he could find its owner and return it. 

After that it was back to history class. 

~ ~ ~

Seventh period brought more news to the ears of Vox Machina. While Percy and Tiberius listened and took notes about symbolism in  _ Wuthering Heights  _ Scanlan was scrolling through local gossip blogs. One post caught his attention immediately and he elbowed Tiberius from across the aisle.

“Tiberius look at this,” he whispered. 

Tiberius side glanced at the phone in Scanlan’s hand. On it was a headline reading “ _ Dread Emperor: Little Emperor Day Camp Caught In Child Slavery Ring _ .” Tiberius’ eyes widened in realization. 

“Oh my god we worked there,” Tiberius exclaimed under his breath. 

“I know,” Scanlan whispered back with as much surprise. 

“Whats going on,” asked Percy noticing his friends agitation. Scanlan turned the phone towards him. 

“Over the summer we worked there for like a week,” Scanlan explained. “We quite because the owner was super sketchy. And because Keyleth dropped a kid but that’s a different story.”

“You know, Pike was talking about possibly looking into the owner’s background and maybe talking to someone about him,” said Tiberius. 

“I think she did eventually tell the police about her suspicions,” said Scanlan. “Apparently she wasn’t the only concerned civilian.”

“Good god what is the world coming too,” mumbled Percy. 

“I for one am glad we quite and the place is shut down,” said Tiberius. 

The three boys nodded their heads in agreement and returned there attention to the lecture. 

~ ~ ~                

The twins had last period together just as they did first period. And much like first period Vex listened attentively and took notes while Vax only half paid attention. He was idly flipping through the journal he found in between listening about chemical bonds. He nudged his sister.

“Hey remember our conversation this morning,” he whispered.

“Sure. About Allura and Uriel,” she replied.    

“Well check this out,” he said sliding the journal in front of his sister. It was open to the last two entries which read:

 

“Sep. 9 First assembly of the year. Class representatives were announced and I am once again representing my class. Someone attempted to hit president Uriel while he was on stage. I have my suspicions on the culprit.

Sep. 8 Today I spoke with Krieg about the assembly incident. He said some interesting things but I think he knows more than he is letting on.” 

 

“Where did you get this? Is this someone’s diary,” asked Vex.

“Don’t worry about it,” said Vax. 

“Creep,” was Vex’s only reply. 

“Takes one to know one,” he said. “But isn’t it weird we were just talking about this? We should find this Krieg kid.”

“Did you even look at your ballot for council elections,” asked Vex.

“Um, maybe,” he replied. Vex rolled her eyes. 

“He’s our student council secretary,” said Vex. “He’s the really cute one.”

“Oh yeah, him,” said Vax putting the pieces together. “We should investigate him.” 

“So, stop by the school store after class,” Vex suggested.

“Perfect,” Vax said. 

~ ~ ~

“Oh, Percy,” called Vex as she slid up to his locker.

“Hello,” he said. “Are we ready to leave already?”

“Not quite,” Vex said. “Have you been to the school store yet?”

“I’ve passed it,” he replied.

“Well today you get to see it up close,” Vex said as she began to lead Percy down the hall. 

The school store was originally nothing especially fancy. It was a small recess in the wall with a counter running across the front with items displayed under the counter glass and along the wall behind it. However it was clear that whoever was running the store had put a lot of time and care into the stores presentation. The display cases were lined with purple fabric and the wall hung with fabric and beads all done in a way meant to display the merchandise in the best possible way.

Outside the store Scanlan could be seen talking to a horrified looking Keyleth and Pike while Vax leaned on the counter and talked with the dark haired boy behind it. 

“Percy, this is Gilmore. He runs the school store,” introduced Vex. “Gilmore, this is Percy.”

“It’s nice to finally meet you,” said Gilmore, extending his hand. “Vax has told me much about you.”  

“All good things I hope,” said Percy taking the offered hand.

“Don’t worry he hasn’t told me anything  _ too _ scandalous,” said Gilmore. “Now, pleasantries aside I believe  you have business with me.”

“We do. Let’s start with what I ordered a few days ago,” said Vax. Gilmore crouched down behind the counter to retrieve something.

“Gilmore’s quite the businessman,” said Vex. “He sells much more than school supplies and merchandise.”

“That’s right. I can get you just about anything you need for a good price,” said Gilmore coming back up. “I’m even willing to procure some less than legal items just for VM.”

Gilmore gave Percy a sly smile and to Percy’s relief placed two bootleg video games on the counter in front of Vax. Vax slid them into his bag and replaced them with cash and a journal. By this time the rest of the group had gathered around them.  

“Gilmore, what can you tell us about this Gregory kid” asked Vax.

Gilmore picked up the journal and began scanning through the pages. 

“Oh yes, I know who this is,” he said. “But if you were looking to talk with him you’re out of luck.”

“Why’s that,” asked Keyleth. 

“Well because he’s mysteriously disappeared,” answered Gilmore. “He just stopped coming to school one day. According to the more credible rumors  some say he very suddenly transferred out but others say he was unfairly expelled.” 

“Expelled for what,” asked Pike.

“That’s the mystery of it. According to everyone he was a good student--got straight A’s was involved in student government, never been in trouble,” answered Gilmore. 

“Do you think he could have been framed for something by someone, like i don’t know, Krieg maybe,” said Vex. 

“That’s a weird person to suggest,” said Gilmore. “But i agree that if he was expelled there was probably foul play involved.” 

“But not by Krieg,” continued Vex. “Have you ever talked with Krieg?”

“I haven’t. He seems very charming from what I’ve seen but I haven’t heard much about him,” said Gilmore. “Is there anything else I can help with. 

“Thanks Gilmore, but I think that’s it,” said Vax. “I’ll see you in class tomorrow.”

“Naturally,” Gilmore said with a small wave as the friends began the walk to the parking lot. They had some things to talk about and plans to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Juts a heads up that updates after this are going to start being a little more sporadic now that I've uploaded everything already posted on my tumbler here.


End file.
